theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
February 11, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first . . . . Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:27 Dragonian King I IS SECOND hi lily 6:27 Flower1470 Hey Silly whats up 6:29 Dragonian King the sky 6:29 Flower1470 (yes) 6:30 Dragonian King hehehe If Jony was here he would've said "saw that one coming" lol 6:30 Flower1470 XD 6:31 Dragonian King when TT was closing I "the sky"ed him to death lol guess what 6:31 Flower1470 I JUST GOT A HEART FROM AN ANON "Have a Shark Heart. Happy Valentine's Day!" WHO IS THIS PERSON 6:31 Dragonian King lol not me because if it was me I would've said "Have a Whale Heart" 6:32 Flower1470 Yup. 6:32 Dragonian King plus i already sent you a heart 6:32 Flower1470 I WANT TO HUG THIS PERSON OMIGOSH Theevina has joined the chat. 6:32 Theevina hi 6:33 Flower1470 Hey Evan 6:34 Theevina Yeah so what's happening. Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:34 Theevina hi Peep 6:34 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:34 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:35 Theevina I keep forgetting about valentines day. 6:35 Dragonian King sup peep hi evina 6:35 Theevina Suppose I'll have to make something shark related... 6:35 Flower1470 LOL 6:35 Dragonian King well you're gonna have to remember otherwise your eyes will melt everytime you come on here guys guess what 6:36 Flower1470 what 6:36 Dragonian King i got a message want me to read it 6:36 Flower1470 ...sure? 6:36 Dragonian King * Dragonian King clears throat ahem Downsizers are red Downsizers are blue We thought you could use some too WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE -Anonymous gee i wonder who its from 6:37 Theevina Actually I didn't forget about Valentines day completely because I updated one of my sites to be pink this morning. It just doesn't feel valentinesy that's what I mean. 6:38 Flower1470 Silly that was a beautiful poem 6:38 Dragonian King ik i didn't know the downsizers were programmed with poem writing skills Evina it never feels valentinesy lol It's a minor holiday for me it's not valentinesy until valentines day 6:40 Theevina Roses are red, shark's hair is blue (or purple), even though you watch Zexal, I still care for you. Ta da 6:40 Loving77 boo 6:40 Flower1470 YAY i love it 6:41 Theevina Do they ever explain why his hair is purple? 6:41 Flower1470 PEEP DONT 'BOO' HIM 6:41 Theevina Probably the same reason Applejack is orange. There isn't a reason/ Don't worry about Peep she's just jelly. 6:41 Dragonian King his hair is purple from a freak accident when he was 2 years old he got hit by a can of purple paint in an explosion of a factory and it never came out so he had purple hair ever since 6:42 Theevina Also how much gold did you get from those treasure cards, Lily? Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:43 Flower1470 I never sold them.... 6:43 Theevina (Unless you kept them) Ah Alright :P 6:43 Flower1470 most of them are too awesome to sell :O 6:43 Theevina I never use treasure cards because at my level it's a waste of pips. lol 6:43 Dragonian King piplups 6:45 Flower1470 silly no 6:45 Theevina Roses are red, people are rude, why do these always start with roses, I'm a poetic dude. 6:45 Dragonian King (rofl) nice one 6:45 Flower1470 ROFL 6:45 Dragonian King okay okay i got one Silly's still in bed So Peep is blue Happy Valentine's from me to you 6:45 Loving77 bleh 6:46 Theevina Roses are blue, violets are red, if your eyesight is that bad, you should probably be dead. 6:46 Dragonian King lolwut Ugly Hair Man is red Doc Stretchy Head is black and blue On Valentine's Day, do you too IT MAKES NO SENSE yay 6:47 Flower1470 (yes) 6:47 Theevina alright I am a wizard, Lily's one too, Peep casts healing spells, and Silly's a noob. 6:48 Flower1470 LOL Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:48 Theevina hi 6:48 Chrisgaff HELLO 6:48 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:48 Chrisgaff Hi evina :D 6:51 Dragonian King hi chris Evina noob doesn't rhyme with too Who's the noob now? >:P 6:52 Flower1470 XD 6:52 Theevina But yours are crazy. 6:52 Dragonian King because i AM crazy 6:52 Flower1470 seems legit 6:53 Theevina Silly's da man, he thinks he's so cool, but yet he's held back, in first grade in school. not really But that rhymes. :D 6:53 Dragonian King You're wrong I'm in KINDERGARTEN tyvm (hmph) 6:53 Theevina Well sorry 6:53 Chrisgaff TOO YOUND TOUNG* YOUNG* 6:54 Flower1470 wow chris 6:54 Chrisgaff Wow, I'm a failure 6:54 Theevina Bring me the banhammer 6:54 Dragonian King OKAY 6:54 Chrisgaff - Hands Evina the banhammer - Theevina has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Theevina. 6:54 Dragonian King mwahaha 6:54 Chrisgaff :P Theevina has joined the chat. 6:54 Theevina I knew that was coming Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:55 Theevina I don't even see the ban button 6:56 Dragonian King because you faaaaaaaaaaaail 6:56 Theevina You were offended by that poem weren't you. 6:56 Dragonian King yes because i'm secretly not in kindergarten yet so school is offensive to me im 3 years old Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:57 Dragonian King which means i joined toontown when i wasn't even a year old 6:57 Chrisgaff Hah, I'm an embryo 6:57 Dragonian King then how do you have internet access 6:58 Chrisgaff There's really good reception in here. :D 6:58 Dragonian King and the ability to comprehend the english language and furthermore correspond your brain to your fingers so that you can type it out 6:58 Flower1470 O_o 6:58 Dragonian King ... I ARE SMART somebody ban me 7:00 Theevina I want to Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 7:00 Theevina But there's a bug Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:00 Chrisgaff :D 7:00 Theevina ty 7:00 Chrisgaff Yw Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:01 Dragonian King hi 7:02 Chrisgaff No. 7:02 Dragonian King yes Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 7:02 Chrisgaff NO, Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Theevina has left the chat. Dragonian King has joined the chat. Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. 7:04 Dragonian King Yes :3 Theevina has joined the chat. Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has been banned by Theevina (undo). Theevina has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:04 Flower1470 yay it works Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:04 Theevina Finally 7:05 Dragonian King STOP OR I WILL BAN EVERYONE ON THIS CHAT 7:05 Theevina Now we're even 7:05 Dragonian King or not y'know that's cool too 7:05 Flower1470 I guess chat mods aren't able to ban admins lol 7:05 Dragonian King we good? 7:05 Theevina I guess maybe 7:05 Dragonian King good 7:05 Theevina I see you didn't trust me to be an admin at first .___. You didn't trust me 7:05 Dragonian King hehehe lily guess what better butter 7:06 Flower1470 OF COURSE I TRUST YOU i didnt know if anyone else did :P 7:06 Dragonian King i dont trust him look at his avatar 7:06 Flower1470 I might've gotten yelled at by Peep. 7:06 Dragonian King he's hiding in the shadows he's a shifty salesman 7:07 Flower1470 Yup 7:08 Theevina Oh I see No I was a bossbot, not a sellbot Didn't you read Gears? :P 7:08 Flower1470 oh i forgot. that's right lol 7:08 Dragonian King It feels like somebody... WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING! 7:09 Flower1470 SPONGEBOB QUOTE! 7:09 Dragonian King :D 7:09 Flower1470 SILLY SAID A SPONGEBOB QUOTE 7:09 Theevina I've forgotten so much about SpongeBob. 7:09 Dragonian King Evina say "I told you he was on to us" 7:09 Theevina Wow autocorrect spells it that way Loving77 has left the chat. 7:10 Theevina How about I choose when to quote B) 7:10 Flower1470 ooo 7:10 Dragonian King then you get banned Theevina has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). 7:10 Flower1470 LOL Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Theevina. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:10 Dragonian King wb peep Theevina has joined the chat. 7:10 Theevina That was a cheap ban Dragonian King has been banned by Theevina (undo). Theevina has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:11 Dragonian King well played sir, well played *slow clap* 7:11 Theevina Knowing that everyone here is an admin it's pointless anyway. It just creates more page refreshes 7:12 Dragonian King lol but its fun 7:13 Theevina Now that I'm an admin I can create spam? 7:13 Flower1470 no. I enforce a strict "no spam" policy. 7:13 Theevina It's hard to tell what is and what isn't though. 7:14 Flower1470 It depends on where i draw the line lol 7:14 Dragonian King downsizeeeeeeeeeee 7:14 Theevina I'm looking at your unused files list How cute http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121031225810/theawesomewebkinz/images/4/40/Distance.png Although I doubt we smile that widely And you've mastered the art of making creepy photos when zooming in on W101 characters. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:19 Flower1470 Evan what color do you want your username to be? ooo 7:19 Dragonian King heheheheheheheeeee make his username pretty pink 7:19 Flower1470 GOOD IDEA 7:21 Theevina Oh we get to choose? Make it whatever you want. I'll change it later if I want to. 7:21 Flower1470 PINK IT IS, THEN! 7:21 Theevina I still need to work on The Legend of Toontown wiki. And finish generations >_< 7:22 Flower1470 yes you HAVE TO FINISH IT 7:22 Theevina Even though my reader base is down to like... idk. 1 I should make an image to represent each chapter. 7:26 Dragonian King PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 7:27 Flower1470 wait i cant make his username pink bc that's Peep's color :O 7:28 Dragonian King MAKE IT PURPLE LIKE WHALES HAIR 7:29 Flower1470 ... 7:29 Chrisgaff @Silly This is what you reminded me of when you said PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42z5KdK3usU 7:30 Flower1470 I dont want to associate Evina with Shark's hair. O_o 7:30 Dragonian King lol 7:31 Flower1470 ILL FIGURE THIS OUT 7:31 Dragonian King just make it red 7:31 Flower1470 that's what im doing Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:32 Dragonian King lily guess what 7:32 Flower1470 im trying to work with this new editor what 7:33 Dragonian King i made you something 7:33 Flower1470 orly 7:35 Dragonian King http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/4/44/HappyValentinesDayLily.png Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Ban has already been undone Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:35 Theevina wow 7:35 Flower1470 im not even going to say anything Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:36 Dragonian King (bawling) 7:36 Theevina :rofl: Ok it's hilarious 7:37 Flower1470 ITS DISTURBING Silly, you are too good at making these things. 7:39 Dragonian King ik i am 7:40 Flower1470 (facepalm (facepalm) * 7:40 Dragonian King guess what 7:40 Flower1470 im afraid to ask 7:40 Dragonian King my minions i mean friends found an underwater cavern and it's expected that they'll be able to dig it out by whale week cool huh 7:40 Flower1470 that's nice 7:43 Chrisgaff Heh 7:47 Theevina I would be offended but I decided that I don't care about what people think about our online relationship anymore. I accept it for the strange thing that it is. 7:47 Dragonian King thats lily and whale lol you need to have been here for the past 8 months to get it 7:49 Flower1470 has it really been 8 months? 7:50 Dragonian King well you started on a zexal craze in june right 7:51 Flower1470 Yep 7:51 Dragonian King so yeah 7:51 Theevina And I did understand it 7:51 Dragonian King oh Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:55 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:56 Flower1470 Wb 7:56 Chrisgaff Computer crashes -_- Crashed* And ty 7:57 Theevina Chris came to chat, it filled us all with joy, then his computer crashed, and I said "oh boy". 7:58 Flower1470 lol 7:58 Chrisgaff :P Now I've gotta wait for it to reload. Reloaf* : :P 8:00 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:00 Dragonian King lol is it whale week yet 8:03 Theevina I guess I don't get the loaf joke. Except that a loaf of bread just came out of the oven. They are always flat for some reason ._. 8:04 Flower1470 http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120914225807/theawesomewebkinz/images/b/ba/Loaf.png 8:04 Chrisgaff Can you guys show him? I'm still waiting for my computer to reloaf. Thanks :) 8:05 Dragonian King that was soooooo old and yet its still so awesome 8:06 Theevina Ok I get it User:Dragonian King/Likabilityness Chart You didn't add Webkinz I don't play it, but for Valve games mark me as yes. Chrisgaff has left the chat. 8:07 Flower1470 im the only one who plays tho 8:07 Dragonian King ooo 8:07 Flower1470 ooo 8:07 Dragonian King yeah but the problem is 8:07 Theevina Well the site is named after it. :P the wik 8:07 Dragonian King Lily is the only one who still plays Peep stopped I quit because they made me mad Chris stopped playing I assume and you don't play it's too hard 8:08 Theevina Ok nvm then Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:08 Dragonian King wb 8:08 Flower1470 Wb 8:08 Dragonian King ooo chris 8:08 Theevina wb 8:08 Chrisgaff Thanks, playing what? 8:08 Dragonian King ty for making my likabilityness chart to make it more simple :D webkinz 8:08 Flower1470 webkinz 8:09 Theevina Silly has the fewest likes at 2. The rest have 3. 8:09 Chrisgaff I just stopped since we stopped basically :P 8:09 Dragonian King i play webkinz once in a blue moon if i'm really bored ill drop by to see whats up 8:10 Theevina Now I have to make a web of like connections between the users. 8:10 Dragonian King PLAGIARISM Straightaway I must create a net of similar attachments amid the buyers. yeah i thesaurusized it :D 8:11 Flower1470 (facepalm) 8:11 Dragonian King i wish we could have parties but theres no games we all play i blame disney 8:12 Theevina We really don't have that all that much in common now that I think about it. What if we expand the chat to include tons of stupid rows like... lives in eastern time zone, is male or female, is not normal sanity. *chart 8:13 Dragonian King Theevina Well the site is named after it. :P NU ^ we're The Epic Toon Hangout Place now 8:14 Theevina Oh I see But the URL... 8:14 Dragonian King the url liez Theevina http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_vsZQDxlhc 8:15 Theevina I have to go eat dinner now. Oh I haven't seen P&F for so long. 8:15 Chrisgaff Finally back. 8:15 Dragonian King wb did your laptop loaf? :D 8:15 Chrisgaff Thanks It finally loafed. 8:16 Dragonian King awesome 8:16 Flower1470 yay 8:16 Chrisgaff Now I can put my phone to the side. :P 8:16 Theevina Ok see you later guys 8:16 Dragonian King bye 8:16 Chrisgaff Bye Evina 8:16 Flower1470 ttyl 8:23 Chrisgaff You know it's a bad thing when you can sing the song and you hit the keys correctly. :P 8:24 Flower1470 that's not bad XD 8:24 Chrisgaff It's with EVERY song though. :P 8:24 Dragonian King ? what are you talking about lol 8:24 Flower1470 still not bad Talent isn't bad (most of the time..) 8:25 Chrisgaff Well, I don't mean bad literally, I mean it like in the weird sense. 8:26 Flower1470 (shrug) 8:27 Chrisgaff Like, it's funny, I guess. XD I don't know how to describe it! 8:27 Flower1470 :P 8:27 Dragonian King what song 8:28 Chrisgaff Mostly coldplay is what I've been listening to. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rcR74R0iWg I love this video for how little emotion is shown. 8:29 Flower1470 COLDPLAY YAY 8:31 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MB1lIH0oWjk Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:31 Flower1470 how do you find this stuff 8:31 Chrisgaff It's just funny. And it's from my favorite youtube channel. :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K-7cpz84OE THE GAMES JUST PLAYING ITSELF JON 8:33 Flower1470 that's just weird 8:34 Chrisgaff But funny. 8:34 Flower1470 suuuuuuure 8:35 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?list=PL17dhHzoit00TDWbq_SOvSyE-4cNDuf2y&v=AM0IH1SUJa8 I'm sorry, I had to. :P Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:38 Flower1470 lol Theevina has joined the chat. 8:39 Flower1470 Wb 8:39 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NRik--cMJY This is pretty funny TBH 8:40 Flower1470 that's just mean LOL 8:41 Chrisgaff The funny thing is, those aren't in-game lines, someone is really good doing voices. :P 8:41 Theevina There's a lot of talent out there making stupid things. 8:42 Chrisgaff Well, that's the truth. And wb. 8:42 Flower1470 Sadly so 8:42 Theevina Brony stuff too. Far too much. 8:43 Chrisgaff Sorry. :/ 8:43 Theevina I'm not blaming anyone. 8:44 Dragonian King bronies are weird no offense 8:45 Chrisgaff I have no problem with them TBH, they can like what they want, I just am not part of that. 8:45 Dragonian King yeah 8:45 Chrisgaff Brb 8:46 Dragonian King But the people who are like "You're stupid because you're a brony go die and leave this channel blah blah blah" they're just... you gotta be kidding me 8:46 Flower1470 The Zexal fandom can be like that 8:46 Chrisgaff That's how the internet is sadly. 8:46 Dragonian King and then there's the people who go around spreading MLP into everything it's usually just one extreme or the other 8:47 Theevina Any fandom is like that But the brony fandom is a particularly strange case. I won't even bother talking about it because it just confuses people. 8:48 Chrisgaff Well, it is the biggest fandom out there. Loving77 has left the chat. 8:48 Flower1470 ooo 8:48 Theevina It is? Well then... okay 8:48 Chrisgaff Yea. 8:48 Flower1470 Idk about that 8:49 Chrisgaff It is. 8:49 Theevina I would like to see some proof but that's ok. I was a hardcore brony from August 2011 to about midway through 2012. 8:49 Chrisgaff Getting proof is basically asking everyone in the world if they like MLP :P 8:50 Theevina Well what I mean is that often times the majority isn't the loudest group. So just because you see the most MLP videos on YouTube doesn't mean they are the biggest. 8:51 Chrisgaff Well, I'm not saying that, it's just everywhere I turn: MLP. 8:51 Theevina But they are probably one of the largest right now at least. And among one of the most unstable fandoms. 8:51 Chrisgaff Wait, did I say THE largest? 8:51 Theevina yes 8:51 Chrisgaff Oh wow. 8:51 Flower1470 yes. 8:51 Chrisgaff I meant one of. XD Steam has a ton of them. 8:52 Flower1470 lol 8:52 Theevina Steam is a brony haven, yes. 8:52 Chrisgaff That's no lie. Brb again XD 8:55 Theevina What I mean is that I'm not sure it's the show itself that's all that good. The fans tend to show signs of mental instability and obsessive compulsive disorder (which I have). And this isn't kidding. They argue with each other, have crazy mood swings, come and go, fall in love with the characters (a large percentage of them), among other things. But instead of getting help like I did, they decide that best way to cope with it is let it continue. In the end it'll only hurt more when their illusion shatterns. *shatters. 8:56 Chrisgaff Eventually the show will end, and so will the craze. 8:56 Theevina Yes True devotion to the show will mean the fans will stick around. 8:56 Dragonian King i have a feeling the huge fandom will never really go away 8:56 Chrisgaff Well, that's there fault for not being smart. :P 8:56 Theevina But they are too unstable to stick around. These are people who need help, and they will latch onto something else to feed their mind's issues. 8:56 Dragonian King its too huge and they're too crazy 8:57 Chrisgaff Faust will run out of ideas. 8:57 Theevina You see, I'm pretty sure I'm one of the more qualified people to judge them as a whole. Faust doesn't even work on the show anymore. That's the funny thing. 8:57 Chrisgaff Really? 8:57 Theevina Not since season 2. 8:57 Chrisgaff Huh. Thanks for telling me. :P 8:58 Theevina Don't believe what the bronies say. They are not healthy. I'm not making fun of them, but it is cold hard fact. The way it had hurt my mind was pretty severe. For them it will be worse, assuming they ever leave their fantasy and see the real world. 9:00 Dragonian King it makes you wonder what will happen when the show ends... will they all break up and find something else and make a new fandom? or will they just obsess over MLP forever or will they go crazy and become a giant criminal syndicate of sorts Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:01 Dragonian King i still dont get how these people can fall in love with CARTOON PONIES it's creepy 9:02 Theevina It's because they're not emotionally healthy. The ponies fill in a void Love tends to take the form of emotional attachment because it's easy for the mind to make up. Thus something that fills holes in your mind (the wrong way) will tend to be loved, extremely, in unusual ways. 9:03 Dragonian King okay this is getting too science-y for me 9:03 Flower1470 LOL 9:03 Theevina I've talked to experts about this and it is proven science. Just take my word for it, ok? Topic over. 9:04 Dragonian King someone ban me Dragonian King has been banned by Theevina (undo). Theevina has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 9:04 Flower1470 you did that before i could XD 9:04 Theevina I didn't have time to write an appropriate description though Dragonian King has joined the chat. 9:04 Dragonian King ty 9:05 Theevina I had to do it too fast :P np feeling better? Flower will probably edit out some of that from her chat log I bet... 9:07 Dragonian King look evina if you're gonna be around here you have to call her lily cuz i said so and i make the rules even though it's lily > peep > me and chris > you so yeah 9:07 Flower1470 (yes) 9:08 Theevina Sorry it's a habit. LILY will filter the chat log, probably. There Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:09 Flower1470 yay im going to strangle chat unless it stops being stupid 9:11 Chrisgaff G2g, bye guys. :D Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:12 Flower1470 ttyl 9:12 Theevina bye 9:12 Chrisgaff And TBH, the toontown fandom was and nightmare, and TF2's fandom..... It's alright. I guess. :P Cya 9:12 Theevina The valve fandom is pretty cool. Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:13 Theevina How is Toontown bad? 9:13 Flower1470 ooo 9:13 Theevina I mean besides noobish people and hackers. And I've never seen something Toontown related that was inappropriate Ok, well only once... And it wasn't as bad as the bronies' stuff. ._____. Anyone have a topic to talk about or should I go back to my lair of weirdness? 9:15 Flower1470 YUGIOH-- oh wait no srry 9:15 Dragonian King um 9:15 Theevina lol I noticed this background is bright red. 9:15 Dragonian King yeah for valentines 9:15 Theevina Do you know why in submarines they use red lights? Don't google it. I want to know if you know. 9:16 Flower1470 (shrug) 9:16 Theevina It's because when looking at something red your eyes keep the cells active to see in both light and dark. So if anything happens you can with or without light. 9:17 Flower1470 Wow 9:18 Dragonian King cool 9:24 Flower1470 Silly: https://31.media.tumblr.com/c87554e927dbaef78672069008ad99ff/tumblr_n0urtlI2Qw1sob4bfo1_500.gif Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:29 Flower1470 someone uploaded a ton of gifs with Shark being weird https://31.media.tumblr.com/eb4c5612b82c84d10c6ba32b4ff5d4b4/tumblr_n0upl48EkF1sztmilo1_500.gif 9:32 Dragonian King okay thats creepy it's like Whalebrine ooo Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:46 Dragonian King I gtg. bye guys 9:46 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo guess i should be going too Ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014